


Just Arthur

by Jazoriah



Series: Odds and Ends - Merlin Ficlets [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazoriah/pseuds/Jazoriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur decides they need to have a conversation after Merlin takes an arrow for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a dialogue-fic. Short and pointed.

“How does the shoulder feel?”

“Like it’s been impaled, but I guess that makes sense.”

“Are you okay?”

“Sunshine and rainbows, Arthur.”

“…”

“…”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for? You weren’t the one who shot me.”

“That arrow was meant for me.”

“I know. Assassins these days just aren’t what they used to be.”

“Merlin…”

“Yeah?”

“You shouldn’t have done it.”

“What?”

“You shouldn’t have taken the arrow for me.”

“Hark at you, acting all high and mighty.”

“I mean it Merlin.”

“So do I. You don’t seriously think you can dictate when it’s okay to save you?”

“It’s never okay if it means you die in my place!”

“I didn’t die.”

“You were close.”

“I always am.”

“What?”

“It’s what happens when people you care about have giant targets painted on their backs.”

“That’s enough Merlin. I’ve had enough of the self-sacrificing garbage from you!”

“Hey, wait a…”

“No! You keep throwing yourself in danger. You think I want that? Do you think _anyone_ wants that? You shouldn’t risk everything just to protect a prince!”

“…”

“…”

“Wow. Has there _ever_ been a bigger idiot than you?”

“ _Merlin_.”

“No, you know what? Shut up. You don’t get to lecture me right now. Do you even remember who you’re talking to? I usually laugh at you when you go all regal. And you think I did this because you’re a prince? Because of _politics_? Don’t insult me.”

“But…”

“I don’t know how you always forget this but you’re my _best friend_ , you incurable prat. I didn’t get myself shot because you’re the prince. I did it because you’re _Arthur_ , and you may not realise it but that is worth so much more.”


End file.
